It all flashes by
by Pandoala
Summary: Undertaker is dying and is excited to see his cinematic record. But is it realy to late to go back? Onshot, mentions of Yaoi


It all flashes by.

Undertaker.

This was so exiting! He was dying! Actualy dying. How? Didn´t mater to much, just a deathschyte stolen by a demon and driven throug his stomach. Happens every day.

Now what was realy interesting was that he was starting to see his own cinematic record, wich wasn´t every day. This was so exiting, he couldnt even reamember himself how his life started out so many hundered years ago. He looked and he looked but his record was.. black. Disturbed only by voices and ocasional smells. Good smells, soft voices. Oh, that´s right.

He was blind.

He had been born that way. Heh, no wonder he coulden´t remember his parents faces. He had never seen them! But their soft voices still filled the air. They had been pretty vealthy so it was somewhat of a disapointment that their third son was born blind and coulden´t make any name for himself but they took it well and cept him.

"No way I`m marrying him! He is blind! He won´t bee abele to support us!"

Oh, yes, so it was. They had been trying to marry him away a couple of times. It didn´t work to good. But that girl was the worst, screaming to his face.

Didnt´t she know that when you´r blind your hearing gets sensitive? Shs.

Well here came an interesting part. He was listening to some young men making fun about an old begger. And started to laugh. When the youngsters got iritated about it and asked what was so funny he told them of the weiv he had cept.

"One day it will be you who are standing there leaning to a staff while the young ones mock you. Isn´t that funny? Nothing stays the same. And one day, we will all be old enough to die."

Aparently, that made them angry. Or maybe mostly scared, he didn´t know. Then he felt something. A push to his chest. He felt himself falling, hadn´t he just been standing by a stair? Then he was flying. Then many things happened at the same time. One, he felt a jolt to his neck. Two, he heard a cracking sound. Three, he saw a blinding white light. Four, two thoughts passed his mind. It was "that didn´t sound good" and "light? But I cant see?".

Then everything went black. No sounds. No smells. Nothing.

When he woke up everything was diferent. He saw things. Misty but he saw. It was amasing. And nothing hurt.

"Are you alright?" a serious voice asked. He looked up to see a tall man with black hair and clear blue eyes. In his hand he had a paperroll and a cutter.

"Yes I think so."

"I´m going to bee honest with you. You are not. You just died."

Oh. That explained his body lying there behind him while the youngsters were runing away.

"Are you ready to start working?" The man, Culch was his name, asked.

Showed out he were. The folowing month he was trained to be a reaper and was then put to work with the guy who picked him up and another one. Their mission, safely harvesting souls and take care of their cinematic records. This was when his life realy started.

The year was 400 ad. Londores, would be London, England.

Each deathgood serves for 600 years (why not 500? Please, they would lack people in no time). When 600 years has past by each deathgood is tried and if found that they have misbehaved in their dutys or are simply to tired (wich often is the case) they are fired. Ecuals, they die and can finaly rest in peace. If they are good at their jobb and seems to have the energy they get promoted. Either to a special force on the killing area or to do the paperworks.

When the turn came to the one who in just this 600 year had beacome known as "Undertaker" it was close that he was fired beacuse his refusal to wear glases (it is a must to weare glases and take proper care of these since all deathgoods have terible eyesight). But after proving he actualy could handel himself without them he was promoted to the international squad on earth.

The international squad is a special force to reap souls that is extra carfully that the person realy dies or has had ways to move out of a country (otherweise deathgoods are constricted to only work inside their own country, wich makes war a realy troubelsome afair with both coworking beatwen countrys and specialforces to make it work).

It was some of the most joyus and interesting times for him, runing around the world harvesting particular souls.

And that is when he meet his first love.

Even though Undertaker later would admit himself to be a necrophilia his first love was acctualy a alive coworker. His name was Masamune Haru. He originated from Japan and had been a warior. His hair was thick and black and usualy cept tied up in a rather clasical way. His eyes were deep and dark, like a riddle.

At first Undertaker couldn`t say that he was particulary interested in Haru that way. Haru was his "senpai" and he respected him but falling in love with him was not an option that existed in Undertakers world. However, it did in Harus. In Harus world, he had lived with being abel to die any day and being abel to love was just a sign of great strengt. So it went quite slow. From wise words from teatcher to pupil, to smal compliments, to tuches here and there, to small kisses, to deper ones, untill there was no way back, they beacame lovers. They also remaind friends and worked togehter for hundreds of years. They couldn`t have materd to Undertaker if it haden`t been for that small fact, they had to end.

Wich year was it? Ah. 1637. That`s not that far away after all. Or well, not for him and it is enough for him to never be abel to see him again. Even though he dies now Haru is probably allready reincarnated. Here it is, their last meating. Haru telling him that it has been decided that he will be "fired". He`s fine with it. He is tired, Undertaker can see that to. He has no regrets.

"I was so glad to meet you my joy" he says and cerases his chin and once again Undertaker feels like crying.

"It`s alright love. I will ceep loving you. But it´s my time now."

Undertaker smiles a little. Both there and here.

"And I will ceep loving you for as long as I live. I promise."

Haru smiles. They share a kiss.

It wasn`t Undertaker that had to take Harus soul thanks for that. But he heard about it later. Aparently the reaper supposed to take his life didn`t even get the time to lift his schyte before Haru just gave up his breath and fell aslep and the soul flew out of his body. It have never before and never after been recorded in the deathgoods history anything likly. Beacuse at the time no one could explain it it has not been investegated afterwards what could have caused Harus death. It didn´t mater to Undertaker. It was his time, simple as that. Another mystery after Harus death was what hapened to his deathschyte, japanese memorialmarks out of wood. That secret however Undertaker held hidden in his coat. Deathgoods are not alowed to have more than one deatschyte but that had been Harus last gift for Undertaker so... Exeptions should be made.

By the french revolution when Undertaker took the life of Marie Antoinete he feelt that he had enough. Marie was a fun girl as long as it lasted. Stupid but fun. He feelt that he was done working, but he didn´t want to stop living. So he went underground in London, the city where he once was born, and retierd there. The deathgoods let him be. What he was doing now, buring people and finding out things to then share the information, was maybe useful to them. He was no fool. He knew they could find him and kill him anytime they wanted. But they never took the effort. For wich Undertaker was thankfull.

He rather liked living among the living. They where fun with their antics and... lively.

There was madame Red, a charming young woman with a way to hot temper for her own good but oh so heavy with thoughts. She always made sure that he knew she thought he was crazy. Maybe he should invite her for tea soon again... Oh, yeah. She died half a year ago. Just like he was dying now.

But then there was that airheaded chinese. What was his name again? Ah, yes, Lau. He could be good for a laugh sometimes. Especialy when he forgot something. Like here. He actualy forgot his girlfriend in his shop! She didn`t said anything but her face, it was so rich!

Then it was that stiff little kid, Ciel. He wasn`t fun by himself but fun and interesting things semed to be atracted to him

Then it was his butler, boy could that demon in disguise give a laugh. It was only sad that he could never seem to notice that cute redhair that folowed him around.

Yes, young Griel Sutcliff, for being a deathgod and therefor dead she was unusualy vivid. He could just never understand why everybody insisted to tell her that she was a man (particulary that stiff, no fun, coworker of hers). She said herself that she was a girl so then she obviusly was one right? Well, if he had ever wished for a doughter, that would have been her. He thought for a second that he heard her scream for him. But that coulden`t be.. Oh, that`s right. She and Sebastian had been with him. They had gone together after that deathgood. But that didn`t mater now...

Here was the person he most of all wanted to see. His sweet Eleonore. Their last meting. How he had left her in the shop this morning with a "I`ll be right back". She was his first real love after Haru. He found her in a graveyard four years ago. During his life as dead he had developed a gift to talk to dead bodys. No one knew of this. Exept for Eleonore, that beautiful skeleton. But these days he could hardly see a skeleton when he looked at her anymore. He saw an absolutly stunning woman. Blond, curvy but not extreme and with gorgeus big brown eyes, deep as a tomb.

Would she be worried? Was she going to be ok? Would someone take care of her or would she be buried again?

Here it was again, he saw himself being stabed by that stolen schyte, falling to the floor. The cirkle was closed...

Wait a minute! That schyte had been stolen! That meant the demon would probably take his schyte to! And Harus! He could not alow the last thing he had goten from Haru to be taken! He could not let his memory be disgraced that way! He could not let a scum like that demon end his life! He could not die without making sure Griel wouldn`t cry. He could not leave his beloved Eleonore!

The demon giggled as he watched the fallen deathgod as his friend cried for him not to die and that other demon looked stuned as if he had thought the deathgod could never die.

Well obviusly he could because he was dead now. He smiled. Better colect the schyte before those two came to their senses again.

Then the deathgod moved! First a weak shuffeling of his arms then he sat up and griped his schyte and then he riesed with that freaking hole in his stomach! No one riesed after a blow with his deathschyte!

"H How..? It`s imposible.." Was all he could say.

"What? If you have that fancy schyte don`t you at least know what makes a deathgods job so dificult?" He asked with trouble. Blood was coming out through his mouth and in oposit to how he had looked earlier, he did not look happy. The demon could only shake his head.

"When a soul has unfinished buisnes, they refuse to die". His eyes was flashing with killer intent. Those eyes, that was the last thing he saw before Undertaker choped his head of.

"Undertaker you are alive!" Griel cheered happily. The second she said that Undertaker fell limply to the floor again.

"Undie?!" Greil screamed teriffied. Undertaker couldn`t resist to giggle at his new petname.

Undie. Like undies.

Sebastian carried him up.

"I think we can go now. Do you think you`ll live for a while more?" He asked. Undertaker nodeed tierdly but happily like an exhausted child after playing. They started to walk.

"May I ask you something?" Sebastian asked. "What is your unfinished buisnes?"

Undertaker closed his eyes. A nap just about now sounded fine.

"Life." He said as he fell aslep.

The end.


End file.
